


Heartbeat

by Flowerypillowcase



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerypillowcase/pseuds/Flowerypillowcase
Summary: Cuddles cuddles cuddles cuddles
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Heartbeat

As two lovers entangled in one another’s embrace,  
As there were no distractions,   
It was a breeding ground for soft romance. 

Akko and Diana had found themselves in the sweetheart cradle. Diana laid on her back, and Akko had her head on Diana’s chest. Nothing was more serene than the sound of Diana’s heartbeat, and how Akko could feel her chest slightly rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled. 

“Thump, thump, thump,” Akko whispered.  
“What?” Diana opened her eyes, looking at the top of the brunette's head. “Are you okay, Akko?” She replied softly.   
“Yeah, I'm fine. I was just mimicking your heartbeat.” Akko stated.  
To that, Diana’s face flushed red.   
“W-Well, of course.” Diana could feel the butterfly’s dance around in her stomach, she was nearly failing at keeping her composure.   
“Well, I can hear it increased a bit now. You alright?” Akko inquired. “If you have to pee or something, I can get off.”   
“N-No! It’s fine. I don’t have to use the bathroom. You mentioning my heartbeat just has me a little bit... I can’t seem to find the word for it.” Diana could feel her lip quiver into a half-smile as she was lost for words.   
“Do you want to hear mine?”  
“Yes,” Diana replied immediately after Akko asked.  
Now, the roles were switched. 

Diana placed her head softly against Akko’s chest, her ear resting right above Akko’s heart. 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Isn't it hypnotic, but also very romantic?” Akko said. Diana could just feel the big smile that had been on Akko’s face.

“Yes... It’s very romantic. You have a cute heartbeat.” Diana moved her hand to rest on Akko’s stomach, taking in each sound that Akko’s heart made.   
“Thank you, I think yours is cute too!” Akko beamed.

There lie the two again, Akko drifting her fingers through Diana’s hair and Diana with a soft smile to her face as she rested upon her girlfriend's chest. When in each other’s arm, nothing could ruin how incredibly safe they felt.


End file.
